


Homecoming

by malevolentmango



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Reunions, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malevolentmango/pseuds/malevolentmango
Summary: Hanzo is on his way back to Watchpoint: Gibraltar after a long mission, and Jesse is determined to make their reunion perfect.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omano/gifts).



> Thank you to my beta [Tsoleil](http://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorqui) for being incredible as always! <3
> 
> This fic was a "request" from [Omaano](http://omaano.tumblr.com/), who asked for fluffy McHanzo to celebrate the completion of their thesis! Congrats Omaano!! <3 If you'd like to "request" a fic from me, you can find me on tumblr [here](http://malevolentmango.tumblr.com/commissions).

It’s not often that Jesse wakes up to a message on his communicator that makes him break out into a wild grin, but apparently this morning is an exception.

 

**[08723] Pharah to All - RE: Mission Status**

_ 09:34 _

Mission complete - successful. En route to Watchpoint. ETA: 19:00. Debrief assembly requested for 09:00 tomorrow…after I’ve gotten some damn sleep.

 

Jesse rolls out of bed and gets ready for his day, running through all of the things he has to do in his head. He’d slept in later than usual, and that means he now has just under eight hours to get everything done.

 

But that’s plenty of time to make it perfect.

 

He stops by the kitchen for a quick snack on his way out, whistling the tune to some old song as he goes. Hana’s the only other person in there at this time of day, and she pokes her head out from rifling through the upper cabinets to stare at him.

 

“Mornin’ Songbird!”

 

“I’m not the one whistling in the hallways,” Hana says, hopping down from the counter. “And I’m surprised you even remember that karaoke night.”

 

“Was a pretty memorable night,” Jesse says, remembering how he’d pulled a very drunk Hanzo into his equally drunk arms and planted a kiss on him in front of everyone, and how Hanzo had been smiling so widely afterwards despite the red on his cheeks.

 

“Ugh, gross.” She makes a face. Jesse wonders when he became so obvious where Hanzo’s concerned.  _ “Feelings.” _

 

“Yeah, you should try ‘em sometime.”

 

“No thanks. Where’re you going anyway?”

 

Jesse smiles. “Gonna head into town, pick up a few things for tonight. You’re welcome to come along if you like.”

 

“Tonight?” Hana looks confused for a moment, but then she rolls her eyes. “Oh, of course. Sure, I need to pick up some stuff anyway.”

 

An hour later finds Jesse and Hana in Gibraltar’s sprawling marketplace with a list of items that grows with every ping of Hana’s communicator.

 

“So telling Lúcio was a bad idea,” Hana says, staring down at the screen.

 

“Sure was,” Jesse says distractedly, eyeing the pasta selection. He decides that a classic spaghetti will work just fine. “We got a couple hours though. Should be fine.”

 

Hana walks quietly next to him, occasionally doubling back for a newly-requested item as Jesse agonizes over the rest of his selections. When she catches up to him again, he’s holding two packages of fresh mozzarella and squinting at them.

 

Hana sighs. “Pick the one on the right.”

 

Jesse tilts his head at it. “You sure?”

 

“Positive. Seeing as it’s just  _ cheese.” _

 

Jesse scowls and deliberately sets the one on the left in their steadily-filling cart.

 

By the time they make it out of the market with supply requests for at least half of Overwatch, Jesse is glancing worriedly at the time and trying to calculate how long it will take them to get back and sort through everything to get what he needs. He’s still not completely used to being back on base - and to being used as an errand boy the second someone else realizes he’s making a trip to the market, which is the central spot in Gibraltar to get, well, just about everything. As proven by the numerous bags that fill the rattling old hovervan that Jesse’s pretty sure has been at the Watchpoint longer than Hana’s even been alive.

 

Hana lets out a long sigh when she catches him looking at the clock on the dashboard for the third time before they’ve even left the parking lot. Jesse just shrugs helplessly.

 

“Didn’t expect it to take that long,” he mutters.

 

Hana taps away on her communicator and hits send before replying. “You’ve still got plenty of time, you know. And anyway, it’s not like it’s a huge deal.”

 

Jesse chuckles, just this side of mirthless. “Yeah, I suppose.”

 

“Ohmygod, that’s not even close to what I meant,” she says, and Jesse’s pretty sure that if she could, she’d be turning her exasperation into a club that she could beat him over the head with. “It doesn’t matter if it’s late, or if the pasta’s overcooked, or if you didn’t find the  _ perfect _ cheese. Hanzo’s going to love it anyway.” Hana rolls her eyes and taps out another message on her phone, adding, “He’s so far gone over you it’s ridiculous and, honestly, a little disgusting.”

 

This time when Jesse laughs, he means it - a loud, bubbling thing that fills the entire van and makes Hana cringe. Although, when he reaches over to punch her lightly on the shoulder with a quiet “Thanks, Songbird,” she responds with a wide smile...and a punch to his shoulder that’s much harder than his was.

 

~~~

 

By the time they receive another message from Fareeha saying that the team will be landing at the Watchpoint in fifteen minutes, Jesse is doing one final check of everything he’s prepared. It’s as perfect as it’s going to get at this point, and he has just enough time to freshen up a bit before the Orca lands.

 

He’s the last one to arrive at the launchpad out of the small group that assembles to welcome the team back from their long mission. Reinhardt sweeps Ana off her feet as soon as she’s out of the ship, and Fareeha not long after. Zenyatta welcomes Genji back with a gentle hand on his arm, to which Genji just laughs and tugs the omnic into a fierce hug. Half the lights on his visor flash when he tilts his head in Jesse’s direction - Genji’s version of winking.

 

Hanzo is the last to walk down the ramp, his bag slung over his shoulder with his bow and quiver, and the first thing Jesse notices - the first thing Jesse  _ always _ notices - is how beautiful he is. The sharp planes of his face, outlined by the setting sun, the broad set of his shoulders. Jesse couldn’t tear his gaze away even if he wanted to. And he most certainly  _ doesn’t _ want to, because the second Hanzo finds him in the crowd, his lips quirk up in a smile and he changes course towards him without a second thought, like he’s drawn to Jesse. Like he can’t help it.

 

And damn if that doesn’t make Jesse’s heart seize in his chest.

 

The second thing he notices, which causes him no small amount of panic, is how incredibly  _ tired _ Hanzo looks. Like the second he’s out of sight of other people, he’s going to drop straight to sleep where he stands. He barely has time to think “Holy shit what if he just wants to crash instead?” before Hanzo is in his arms, loosely pliant and affectionate in a way he normally isn't in public, and Jesse forgets all about his momentary panic. 

 

“Hey there darlin’,” he says, wrapping his arms around Hanzo's shoulders tightly and pressing a kiss into his hair. 

 

Hanzo mumbles a greeting into his chest and takes a long, slow breath before pulling away just enough to look up at him. There’s a glint in his eyes that Jesse can’t figure out the cause of. But all Hanzo says, quiet beneath the steady stream of chatter around them from the rest of the team, is “I missed you.”

 

Jesse smiles and just barely resists the temptation to give him a much more enthusiastic greeting right then and there. He settles for a light kiss on the forehead instead, which makes Hanzo scrunch up his face. “Missed you too,” Jesse says through his laughter. “Gimme a sec to say hi to the rest of ‘em and then I’ll help you carry your stuff back.”

 

“I do not need--”

 

His words end abruptly in a huff when Jesse extricates himself from Hanzo’s arms, slipping the bag off his shoulder as he goes and slinging it over his own before Hanzo can stop him. Jesse doesn’t have to try very hard to imagine the eyeroll that Hanzo’s currently aiming at his back.

 

Jesse tugs Fareeha and Genji into a one-armed hug on either side. Genji just laughs while Fareeha makes a disgruntled noise, sliding out from under his arm and punching him hard in the shoulder - and why, Jesse thinks, are so many people intent on doing that today? - before pulling him into a real hug. Ana is next, and he tips his hat at her and says “Ma’am,” a gesture that she completely ignores when she hugs him tightly as well.

 

And just when he thinks he and Hanzo will be able to make it back to Hanzo’s room without a single smart remark from the people he counts as family, Genji calls out a snickering “Make sure my brother gets  _ some _ rest tonight, Jesse!” at their retreating backs. Jesse flips him off over his shoulder without looking back, and the group gathered on the launchpad breaks out into laughter.

 

“It is impressive how unsubtle you can be when you put your mind to it,” Hanzo says, humor in his voice, as they stroll down the long corridor that leads back to the dormitories.

 

“Wasn’t aware you liked me for my subtlety, sweetpea.”

 

The clinking of his spurs echoes pointedly off the walls. Hanzo grins.

 

“Not a word outta you.”

 

Hanzo says nothing, but he does yawn widely into his hand, and Jesse is reminded of his earlier dilemma. As excited as he is to welcome Hanzo home properly, and even with as much work as he put into dinner, he finds himself wondering now if he shouldn’t just let Hanzo get some of the rest that he so clearly needs. He feels briefly disappointed, but only because he knows there’s not really a decision to make here - the food will still be good tomorrow, after Hanzo has slept.

 

By the time Hanzo has unlocked the door to his room and he’s set Hanzo’s bag down next to his bow and quiver, Jesse is already trying to remember where they keep all the storage containers in the kitchen.

 

“You look tired, darlin’,” he says as Hanzo removes the hair tie that holds his bun in place, letting his hair fall in soft waves to one side of his shaven head. “Gonna turn in for the night?”

 

Hanzo turns to look at him, his brow furrowed. He seems to consider Jesse’s words for a moment, that same glint in his eye from before, and finally says, “Actually, I thought I might have something to eat first. That is, if the chef is still available?”

 

Jesse gapes at him, and he wishes he could be more annoyed by the smirk that crosses Hanzo’s face. He still just finds it immensely attractive, even when it’s used at his expense.

 

“Okay, how the hell did you know?”

 

Hanzo takes hold of Jesse’s hand, dragging it closer to him. He rubs at a red spot on the inside of his forearm - a stray splatter of pasta sauce that Jesse missed while he was cleaning up - before looking up at him with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“You smell like an Italian restaurant.” 

 

Jesse grins sheepishly and reaches up to scratch the back of his neck with his other hand. “Well, I uh…”

 

“Also, Hana texted me a couple of hours ago to ask if I ‘had any plans for dinner,’” Hanzo adds, making quotes with his fingers. “Followed by a winking emoji.”

 

“That little  _ shit--” _

 

“Jesse.” Hanzo shifts the hand that’s still holding onto his, lacing their fingers together, and offers Jesse one of his wide, brilliant smiles. The kind of smile that makes Jesse want to shout his love for this man from the highest point of Gibraltar. “I am not so tired that I would miss out on your cooking.”

 

“Well…” Jesse trails off, and of all the things Hanzo could say to make him blush, it’s always the ones he least expects. “If you’re sure. It’ll keep till tomorrow…”

 

Hanzo tugs him towards the door in answer. “I would much rather spend more time with you. It was odd, being away for so long.”

 

They chat about the mission on the way to the kitchen, not going into too much detail when Hanzo would just have to do so again tomorrow morning. The room is mostly dark when they get there, illuminated only by the light above the stove. He pulls the food out of the oven where he left it to keep warm, and Hanzo makes a pleased sound: if there’s one thing Jesse knows how to make incredibly well, it’s chicken parm, and Jesse’s pretty sure he’s heard noises from Hanzo while eating it that he’s never even heard in bed.

 

Hanzo starts to open the cabinet where the plates are kept, but Jesse says, “Nah, we’re all set.” He tilts his head in the direction of the door that leads outside, indicating that Hanzo should follow him.

 

One of Jesse’s favorite parts of the Watchpoint has always been the small covered patio attached to the kitchen that looks out over the bay. It’s an odd addition for an Overwatch base, serving no real purpose when they also have a mess hall, but he supposes that’s why he likes it so much.

 

He sets their dinner on the table and turns to catch Hanzo’s reaction as he walks through the door. He’s not disappointed. Hanzo’s mouth is slack with surprise, his eyes wide and glimmering in the light of the dozens of candles Jesse had placed on every available surface. Hanzo is quiet for a moment as he takes it all in: the old, checkered tablecloth Jesse’d dug out of a storage room, the mismatched place settings (because it’s nigh-impossible to find a matching set of anything in the kitchen), the vase brimming with white chrysanthemums - Hanzo’s favorite flower - in the center of the table.

 

“Jesse…”

 

He takes Hanzo’s hand and leads him to the table. “Know it’s probably more than you were expectin’, but I uh…” Jesse chuckles nervously. “Well, I wasn’t kiddin’ when I said I missed you.”

 

Jesse barely gets the whole sentence out before Hanzo is tugging him down into a fervent kiss, heat-tinged and achingly sweet, and  _ this _ is the kind of greeting he’d been dying to give Hanzo on the launchpad. Hanzo has one hand in his shirt collar, holding him in place, and the other tangling into the hair at the nape of his neck. Jesse’s hands find their way to Hanzo’s hips and pull him closer, deepening the kiss, reacquainting himself with the shape and feel of Hanzo’s mouth after so long apart from it.

 

When they finally part, Hanzo presses their foreheads together and says, “It is more than I expected, yes. But I suppose I should not have been surprised. You have always been more than I expected.” Jesse feels Hanzo’s smile against his lips. “In the best way.”

 

Jesse angles in for another kiss, softer this time, and Hanzo sighs into it, a content little sound that warms Jesse to the core.

 

They eventually get around to dinner. In between stories meant to fill Hanzo in on all the things he missed around the Watchpoint while he was away, Jesse catches Hanzo staring - at the flowers, the candles, once or twice out at the bay, but mostly at Jesse - with a small, almost uncertain smile on his face. Like he can’t quite believe Jesse went to all this trouble for him, but he’s determined to enjoy it anyway. Jesse takes his hand from across the table and gives it a squeeze, and Hanzo’s smile widens. 

 

He talks more after that, tells Jesse about how Genji somehow managed to get his visor jammed between his bed and the wall of their safe house. His smile never fades.

 

The flickering light softens Hanzo’s features, but Jesse doesn’t forget how exhausted he’d looked stepping off the Orca, so as soon as they’re finished eating he starts cleaning up. Hanzo helps him extinguish all the candles and they bring the leftovers inside to the fridge, leaving the rest of the cleaning for tomorrow.

 

Hanzo leans against him in the dim light of the kitchen and says, “Take me to bed, Jesse. Sleeping was far more difficult without you there.”

 

“With pleasure,” Jesse says, wrapping an arm around his waist and leading them back to Hanzo’s room.

 

Jesse doesn’t mention that he also made dessert until they’re both safely in bed, knowing Hanzo would have insisted they stay up for that too. The bleary-eyed glare Hanzo gives him from his pillow right before he falls asleep just makes Jesse chuckle and pull him closer, whispering a promise into the skin of Hanzo’s neck that it will still be there in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to freak out about McHanzo with me, you can find me on tumblr [here](http://malevolentmango.tumblr.com).


End file.
